Ezria Pregnancy
by forever-ezria1
Summary: One day Aria comes home from school and she get's sick? How do Aria and Ezra deal with the results of finding out what's going on with Aria?
1. Finding Out

Chapter 1- Finding Out

Aria's POV

Arriving home from school, I ran up the stairs into my bedroom. I've been feeling sick all day. I am hoping that this is just a one time thing and I'll get over this. What was about to come in the next hour was going to change my life forever. After realizing that this stomach virus or whatever I had was not going to end, I texted Ezra.

 **Babe, I have a really bad stomach virus or something. What should I do. XOXO Aria.**

It's takes about 5 mins but I eventually get a text back from Ezra.

 **Aww, Baby do you wanna come over to my apartment and lay down over here and I can take care of you. XOXO Ezra**

After reading over his text about 2 times, I realize that going over to Ezra's apartment would be best right now. I grab my purse and walk down the stairs and outside the house to my car. I didn't have to tell my parents where I was going, because she happened to still be at school grading assignments and my dad was still over at Hollis. I get into my car and drive off and over to Ezra's apartment.

It takes me about 10 mins to arrive at Ezra's apartment complex. I pulled up into a parking space, shut off my car and got out. I got into the elevator and rode it up to the 3rd floor. I arrived on the 3rd floor in no time at all. I got out and walked down the hallway to 3B. I knocked on the door. It was about 5 minutes later and I hear Ezra say "Hold on, Babe." Within a minute Ezra's at the door and he's shirtless as well. I think to myself "Damn, how did I get such a hot boyfriend." I walk in and stand on my tiptoes and and give Ezra a chaste kiss on the lips. Ezra then surprised me and picked me up and carried me to his couch and he sat down and had me straddled on his lap. I had my head faced downwards. As soon as he saw I was being all shy towards him. He took two of his fingers and lifted my chin upwards. Instantly I saw those bright blue eyes I fell in love with. He then said

"Babe, you know we did just cross the line in our relationship 1 month ago, do you think that maybe you are pregnant."

I looked at him shocked he would suggest something like that but then realized that may actually be true. I then said to him

"Honestly Babe, I think you may be right on this one. Do you think you could go get me a pregnancy test. Our lives may change or they may not but I still want to know."

Ezra then kissed my forehead and moved me off his lap and he stood up. He told me he would go to the corner store/pharmacy to pick up a couple pregnancy tests. He would be back within 10 minutes.

About 10 minutes had passed and I soon hear the door open. I look up and see Ezra. He gives me a small smile. I walk over to him and say.

"We have 3 minutes until our lives may or may not change, I am going to go take this pregnancy test. I'll be out in a minute."

I go into the bathroom. Deep down I am scared to death but I made sure not to show that when I was near Ezra. I take a deep breath and take the pregnancy test.

I walk back out into the main room of Ezra's apartment. I see him sitting on the couch. As soon as he see's me come out he turns around. I go and sit on the couch next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

Those three minutes pass by agonizingly slow but soon it's time to go see Ezra and I's fate. We both get up off the couch and walk hand and hand into the bathroom. We walk over to the sink and we both look down at the pregnancy test. We both at the same time say "Holy Crap."

AN: So, this is my first multiple chapter Ezria story. I am still trying to figure out some minor details on how I want this story to go. Most of the plot I have already but there are some minor tweaks that need to be made. I am going to try to have at least 2 chapters up every week. I am a high school student so I never really know how busy I'll be but I am going to try and post that much a week. I hope you all like this first chapter and I will try to post another chapter later today or tomorrow.


	2. Our Lives Have Changed

Chapter 2- Our Lives Have Changed

 **Aria's POV**

We both instantly look at each other. We are both thinking the same thing, How did this happen. Although we both know something went wrong that special night 1 month ago. We are both still looking at each other trying to find the words to say.

I am still looking over at Ezra. The room is deathly silent. I am trying to figure out through Ezra's facial expressions what he's thinking.

 **Ezra's POV**

I am shocked and I know Aria is feeling that way as well. At this moment I don't even know what to say other than "How?" although I don't say that out loud I say it in my head. Out of the corner on my eye I see Aria looking over at me.

It takes me a few minutes but eventually I bring Aria into a hug. She instantly snuggles into my chest and I hear her start to sniffle. I look down and say to her

"Babe, It's all gonna be okay we are going to get through this together. We can decide later what you want to do with the baby. Whether you want to keep it or put it up for adoption. I know for you abortion is not an option".

She pulls her head away from my chest and looks up at me and says

"Ezra but how are we gonna get through this. If my parents find out that I am pregnant at 17 and by my ex-English Teacher, they are gonna kick me out of the house. I don't even know how the girls are gonna react other than Spencer she's gonna rant on about how irresponsible I was having sex before I turned 18. I don't even wanna think about what will happen if all of Rosewood finds out, I know it's not gonna be good though".

After I hear Aria say this, I pick her up and walk out of the bathroom and over to the couch. I sit down with her and she's sitting on my lap. She leans back so that the back of her head is resting on my shoulder. I pepper her cheek with kisses and whisper sweet words to her. Within in 20 minutes I notice Aria's breath even out and look down at her careful not to move. I see that Aria has fallen asleep.

 **Aria POV-**

I open my eyes and realize that I had fallen asleep after everything that happened this afternoon and finding out that Ezra and I are having a baby. I look over at Ezra and see him looking straight back at me. He then says

"Have a nice nap babe."

I reply with

"Yea, I did. Ezra what do you think we should do about the baby. I feel that I am too young to raise a kid but I also know that if you're by my side that we can get through anything."

Ezra then says

"I know that we can get through anything. Let's just relax and we can talk about what we are gonna do about the baby after you see an OB/GYN. Do you think you could stay the night or do you have to go home. It already is 7:30PM."

I then say

"I don't know, I really wanna be with you tonight but I'll have to call Spencer and see if she can be my alibi for the night."

He says

"Okay, why don't you call Spencer and I'll go and order us some take-out. Is Rose of Sharon fine".

I tell him that's fine and pick up my phone to call Spencer. She answers after 2 rings.

"Hey Aria, I haven't heard from you since school ended. Are you okay?"

I say to Spencer

"Actually Spence, I was wondering if you could be Ezra and I's alibi for the night. We had a very eventful afternoon and I really need to be with Ezra right now. I'll call you tomorrow and explain what happened."

Spencer then says

"Yes, of course I can be your guy's alibi for the night. I'll let you go for the night and call me tomorrow so that we can talk about this afternoon."

I say goodbye to Spencer and tell her I will call her tomorrow. I then hang up and place my phone on the table. While I was on the phone Ezra ordered our take-out.

After about a 30 minute wait, we finally hear a knock on the door. Ezra goes to open the door and get our take-out from the delivery man. After a minute Ezra closes the door and walks over to the couch and sits down. He places the bag of take-out on the coffee table and takes out the contents. We both instantly dig into the delicious food.

It's 20 minutes later and I say to Ezra

"Oh Baby, I am so full."

He says

"Okay Babe, why don't I clean this up and we can put a movie on to watch."

I tell him that's a great idea. He then gets up to clean our trash up from our take-out meal. Ezra is done cleaning up within in 10 minutes. He comes and sits down right next to me and puts his arm around me so I can snuggle into him. He turns on a movie for us to watch and enjoy each other's company.

 **Ezra's POV-**

It was about an hour later and I look down and see that Aria is fast asleep. It's still early in the night but I know what a crazy afternoon we both had so I completely understand why she fell asleep so early.

I gently pick her up. She stirs a little bit but then snuggles into me. I walk over to my bed on the other side of the room and pull the comforter back and place Aria on the bed facing the brick wall of the apartment and on the inside of the bed.

I then walk over to the door of the apartment and shut out the light's in the kitchen. Next, I walk over to the small end table with the lamp on it next to the couch and turn that off.

After turning off the lamp light the apartment is pitch dark. I carefully walk over to my bed making sure not to make any noise that will wake Aria and not trip on anything. I arrive at the edge of the bed and look down I can faintly seen Aria's face. I love how beautiful and peaceful she looks in her sleep.

After a few minutes of admiring Aria sleeping, I carefully climb into the bed and turn Aria on her side. I then wrap my arm around her and snuggle her into my chest.

She doesn't stir at all when I do this action which I am internally grateful for as after today she needs all the rest she can get. I close my eyes hoping to fall asleep right away but that doesn't happen.

I open my eyes and lay there with Aria cuddled into my chest. I think about our situation and Aria being pregnant and how to tell her parents about our relationship and her being pregnant and 17. While all these thoughts are whirling around in my head, I feel my eyes become heavy and soon I am asleep.


	3. 6 Months

Chapter 3- 6 Months

 **Aria's POV**

This pregnancy was not easy in the beginning. Once I became 2 months pregnant Ezra and I decided to tell my parents about us and the baby. They did not react well to this news at all. There was a ton of yelling and in the end, I moved out. I am hoping once the baby is born that I can reconnect with my parents but at this point I must give them some space to think about things.

I also told the girls. Spencer knew first since she knew 5 months ago that Ezra and I had a tough afternoon and I told her the next day that I was pregnant. She was shocked at first but then she warmed up to the idea and is excited to be an aunt. Emily and Hanna also know, they were excited and right after they found out they started screaming and squealing.

They have all loved me being pregnant and make sure to see if I am okay. Since I knew that everyone at Rosewood High School was not going to react well to "The Aria Montgomery" being pregnant I decided it be best that I be home schooled. Ezra still works at Rosewood High School and while he's there teaching during the day, I am home at the apartment home schooling myself.

It happened to be early May and I am now 6 months pregnant with Ezra and I's baby. We found out about 3 months ago that we are having a little baby boy. I am hoping that he is the splitting image of Ezra. Ezra and I have been tossing around names for awhile and we came up with one but we are keeping it a secret until he's born.

I am sitting here in our apartment it is about 3PM and I know Ezra will be home any minute from teaching. I am laying down on the couch and I have my shirt up so that my stomach is showing. I am rubbing my stomach and trying to get our baby boy to kick. I've been rubbing my tummy for about 5 mins and I suddenly feel him kicking. Just as he starts kicking, Ezra walks through the door.

He smiles at me and goes over to his desk and places his satchel down in the chair. Ezra then says to me

"Hey babe, How's our little boy doing today."

I respond with

"He's doing great, I've been laying here for awhile and he just started kicking."

After hearing me say that Ezra comes over to me on the couch. He slides in behind me so that I am leaning against his chest. I bend my head back so that I can look at Ezra. He is smiling down at me and he places his hands on my stomach.

I absolutely love when Ezra is affectionate towards the baby and shows how he is truly happy that in 3 months he's gonna be a Daddy.

After about 10 mins of just laying there in peaceful silence. I turn around and straddle Ezra's lap. He smiles at me when I do this. I lean in for a kiss.

He recuperates this kiss. Soon we are in a full out make-out session. Before things get too heated Ezra pulls back from the kiss and smiles at me again. I smile right back at him.

About three hours later, Ezra and I have eaten dinner and we are cuddled up on the couch watching one of our infamous black and white movies. I am curled into Ezra's side. I know he likes when I curl into his side because he feels like he is protecting me when I do this.

I am at point in this pregnancy and in my life that I am truly deep down happy with the way things have turned out. Although my parents reaction to the whole thing was not good, I am hoping to reopen a relationship with them soon. We both may have been shocked when we found out I was pregnant in December but we've learned to love our baby boy and cannot wait to meet him in 3 months.

 **Ezra's POV**

Our baby boy has been on my mind for the past 2 hours. I know that Aria cannot wait to meet our baby already but I am more than excited to be a Daddy and especially because I know Aria is gonna be our son's mom and together we will raise him well and his siblings when they are born.

Aria and I have been watching our movie for about an hour now. Soon another half an hour passes by and we are both asleep for the night.

 **Aria's POV**

I wake up the next morning due to the bright sunlight blazing through the apartment. I realize then that Ezra and I fell asleep on the couch while watching our movie last night. I look over and see that Ezra's still asleep. I have a really great idea to wake him up with.

I quietly without waking Ezra move to straddle his lap. He's laying down on the couch so this will not be hard to do except for the fact that I am 6 months pregnant. I then lean over and kiss his lips. He doesn't respond to this action so I move down to his neck and pepper light kisses on his neck and then I hear Ezra moan lowly. I look up and see that he's stirring awake but not completely awake. I continue with my kissing until 2 minutes later Ezra wakes up completely.

He says to me "Wow, that was a great way to wake me up."

I then respond and say

"I know as soon as I woke up and saw you were still sleeping I decide to wake you up too."

He sits up on the couch and gives me a light kiss. He then says to me

"Babe, don't you have your 6 month check-up today with Dr. Barnes."

I tell him

"Yes, I do."

Luckily it was a Friday and Rosewood High School had off from school for the day so Ezra could join me for my check-up.

It's about 2 hours later and we have arrived at my OB/GYN office. Ezra and I walk into the office hand and hand and sit down in the chairs that are against the wall. I sit there in the chair and bounce my leg up and down.

Ezra notices my nervousness and he says to me

"Baby, It's okay he's fine and we're gonna get to hear and see our little boy."

I just look over at Ezra and give him a wide smile.

We only waited about 10 mins and soon I hear my name being called by one of the nurses.

Ezra and I get up and walk over to where the nurse is at and walk through the door.

I instantly get excited knowing that in just a few minutes we will be seeing our little boy.


	4. Seeing Our Son and Meeting The Girls

Chapter 4- Seeing Our Son and Meeting the Girls.

Ezra's POV-

I was getting just as excited as Aria at this point to see our little boy. We walked behind the nurse as she led us to the room we would be in for our check-up.

We entered the room and the nurse told Aria and I that Dr. Barnes would be in the room in a couple minutes. While Aria and I were waiting for Dr. Barnes we had a light conversation about our little boy and whether we think he will look like me or Aria. I really hope he looks more like Aria and has her beautiful chestnut hair. We decided when Aria was in her 2 month of pregnancy that there was no way we could give up our own flesh and blood. We decided we were gonna keep this little boy and raise him to be a great man.

Aria's POV

Just as Ezra and I were finishing up talking about which one of us we hope our little boy looks more life, there is a light knock on the door.

I say to Dr. Barnes

"Come In."

As soon as I say this Dr. Barnes enters the room and says

"Hello Aria and Ezra, It's so nice to see you, today were just going to do a normal check-up and see your little guy and check his heartbeat."

Ezra and I both say okay. Dr. Barnes then tells me to lay down on the bed. She also says to me

"Aria, as you know this may be a little cold."

She points the gel on my stomach and she rubs the transducer around on my abdomen to get a good view of our little man.

She turns the screen towards us and I instantly am tearing up. Our little boy is getting so big. At this point in my pregnancy I was still in shock that Ezra and I both created such a beautiful thing.

Ezra's POV

When Dr. Barnes turns the screen to face Aria and I so we can see our son I instantly start to think about the past 6 months of this pregnancy and everything that has gone on during it. It still amazes me at how Aria took the news of her being pregnant and going through this like nothing her life is changing at all.

After being in thought for a few minutes, I finally come back to reality and notice that Aria is sitting up and Dr. Barnes is no longer in the room. Aria is also staring over at me and smiling. Aria then says to me

"Babe, where was your mind out, you blanked out for at least 10 mins."

I then say to Aria

"I was just thinking back on these couple months of your pregnancy."

She just smiled at me. I helped her up and we went out and scheduled her next appointment. We both walked out and to my car and we drove to The Brew to meet the girls and discuss the checkup we just had for our baby.

We arrived at The Brew in 15 minutes and Ezra parked super close to the entrance because over the past 2 months of my pregnancy my feet have been killing me. We walked in hand and hand and I instantly see the girl's sitting and chatting at the back of The Brew sitting down and chatting. Ezra and I walk up to them and say our hello's and give each other hugs. I tried my best with the hugging part as I have a huge stomach at this point.

Ezra then went and got me a tea and himself a coffee and I sat down next to the girls. Spencer immediately asked me a question

"So Aria, how's our little nephew in there."

I then told them that he was doing well and that Ezra and I both got super emotional when we saw him just like we always did.

Ezra soon came back over with my tea and he sat down as well and him and I and the girls all chatted about the baby.

We talked for about 2 hours and didn't even realize until Hanna spoke up.

"Guys, we've been chatting for like 2 hours, do you think that we could all go our separate ways and talk again tomorrow. I really need to get home and study."

I told Hanna and the girls that Ezra and I would catch up with them again soon.

Ezra and I arrived back at our apartment 20 mins after leaving The Brew/saying goodbye to the girls.

We entered the apartment and we both told each other that we were tired and that we should get to bed. It happened to be 9;45 at night. I went over to Ezra's dresser and got out his yellow Hollis t-shirt. I got undressed and put a pair of Ezra's pajama pants on and his t-shirt. I crawled into my side of the bed. Ezra happened to still be getting dressed when I crawled into bed. I said to Ezra

"Hurry up Babe, I need someone to cuddle with."

He then responded with

"I am coming babe, give me a sec."

After Ezra said that within a minute he was climbing into the bed next to me. He pulled me closer to him and put his hand on my belly and rubbed it to say goodnight to our little guy. I turned my head a little bit to face Ezra and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and said goodnight to me and we both fell asleep that night thinking about how in a few months we will have our son here with us.


End file.
